Svorski's Bakery
Svorski's Bakery is a Greenwich Village neighborhood establishment operated by Mrs. Svorski, located on the ground level of the Manhattan brownstone in which the Matthews live. When the legal machinations of a ruthless corporation, intent upon acquiring her lease, caused her rent on the premises to triple, she gratefully accepted the offer of Cory and Topanga Matthews to buy part ownership in the business. It has subsequently become frequented by students from John Quincy Adams Middle School and the Einstein Academy. It is presumed that Topanga Matthews and Katy Hart will take over operations for the bakery since Mrs. Svorski's death. Description Mrs. Svorski has run the bakery for forty years, and specializes in Ukrainian baked delicacies. It exudes an Old World atmosphere, far from the sensibilites of the modern world (a rotary phone still hangs by the display case). In the dining area, framed black and white pictures and various artwork adorn the walls. The room is filled with personal trinkets and exotic souvenirs denoting the ethnic heritage of the proprietress. Enscribed in the logo visible on the cash register, is the promise that all their wares will be "Always Fresh." Auggie Matthews is especially fond of the place, and enjoys hearing the joke Mrs, Svorski always tells him and the loving way she pinches his face. Menu To be added Staff *Mrs. Svorski, owner (deceased) *Cory Matthews, owner *Topanga Matthews, owner *John, counterman *Katy Hart, manager Appearances Season 1 Girl Meets Popular Auggie inspires his parents to save his favorite pastry shop from a takeover attempt by a national frozen yogurt chain (represented by Topanga's own law firm), and the Matthews become part owners to assure that the bakery survives in the manner, the founder, Mrs. Svorski wishes, as a local place to just sit and talk while enjoying baked treats. Girl Meets Smackle Riley and Maya choose the place to debut the new look Isadora Smackle to Farkle, who easily divines his arch-nemesis' true motivations behind her transformation. However, Farkle does manage to seemingly turn the tables on Smackle by exploiting her girly reactions to the presence of Lucas. Later after Einstein Academy's Deabate Team has defeated John Quincy Adams' once again, Smackle joins Farkle, Riley, Maya and Lucas for a friendly, candidly revealing meeting of minds. Girl Meets 1961 As Riley, Farkle, and Lucas discuss their individual progress on their living history projects, Maya is preoccupied, leafing through a rather large book, Art and Artists, which Ms. Kossal has given to her as a gift. While Farkle assumes it will serve to inspire his friend's art, Maya herself, declares it has had the opposite effect, by convincing her that her artwork cannot compare with anything within the beautifully illustrated pages. After Farkle snaps a quick picture, despite Riley urging her not to, Maya deliberately leaves the book behind in the booth. After learning of her great grandmother, May Clutterbucket's brush with Riley's great grandmother, Rosie McGee, Maya feels compelled to return to the bakery to reclaim the book, which the counterman retrieves for her. She discovers that Riley had recovered it and left a personal note encouraging Maya to continue with her artistic endeavors. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays On Christmas, Shawn Hunter chooses the bakery as a place to both have some after dinner dessert, and a private conversation with Riley, with Maya tagging along. The girls confront him about the indifference he has shown towards Riley for her entire life, but he surprises the pair, not only suppling Riley birthdate, December 8th, but the exact time, weight, and size as well. Shawn then reveals he was the first person to hold Riley after her parents, and that very day, he left New York City. Riley forces Shawn to stare directly at her, and Shawn, as if for the first time, notes that Riley is "Cory with Topanga's hair." However, when Riley suggests that the real reason he couldn't face her, was that she reminded him too much of the things Shawn's life lacked, he abruptly call for the check. Later that night, the Matthews family along with Shawn and Maya, are enjoying more baked treats, and Shawn gives Riley her present, a digital camera. Riley eagerly picks it up and snaps a family holiday portrait. Girl Meets First Date Josh, as part of his plans to spend the summer at NYU, arranges to meet his school designated tour guide, Sophie Miller, at the bakery. During the interview, he becomes strongly attracted to her. Unbeknowst, to Josh, his niece, Riley, and her best friend, Maya also decide to drop in. Despite her best attempt, Riley cannot prevent Maya from seeing Josh, for whom she has developed strong feelings for. As they depart unnoticed, Maya notes that one good thing in dating Farkle, is knowing she cannot get hurt. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Mrs. Svorski tells Topanga that she is getting too old to continue running the bakery, and she wants to hand over the bakery to Topanga. Topanga hires Katy Hart to help out, whom Mrs. Svorski approves of. However, Maya and Riley are leery of having their parents at their hang out. Mrs. Svorski gives Auggie an antique flour shaker, which she tells him to keep for her. It ultimately turns out to br the final time the Matthews see her. .At the memorial service in her honor, Riley speaks how the loss has made her realize how important it is to have family close while you still can. She acknowledges Auggie's special relationship with Mrs. Svorski, and they discover Mrs. Svorski left a final parting joke for Auggie in his flour shaker. Girl Meets the New World Following Mrs. Svorski's wishes, the Matthews remodel Svorski Bakery's with a contemporary look, and rename the place "Topanga's." Trivia *The Matthews buy part ownership in Girl Meets Popular. *Auggie's favorite pastry is a bulochki, which he refers to as a "muffin." * To perhaps cater to a younger demographic, the bakery now serves smoothies. * Katy Hart dressed and adopted a Ukrainian accent to impress Mrs. Svorski. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2